Silence Tainted
by Atatakai
Summary: Takes place just before Advent Children and right after Final Fantasy X-2. Tidus has vanished once again, the Farplane claiming him. This time, Cloud is the one that finds himself out of place. Sin returned, with a new disease. Will Spira finally fall?
1. ACT I

A faint tingling in the tips of his fingers was the first sensation that returned to him, distant at first, slowly spreading all through his hands assuring him that those limbs, at least, were still attached. He hadn't the energy to move them, not for a time. He drifted, floating freely in and out of consciousness, without real thought or emotion. Was he dead? Was he alive? He found he didn't much care, not in his current state.

Gradually he became aware of sound, water crashing lazily around him, though it seemed far off, unimportant. His fingers continued to tingle. He tried to discern whether his eyes were open or not. His hands curled slowly, clumsily into fists, and sent waves of feeling up and down his arms. Slender yet powerful forearms tensed, moving fluidly as he stirred... they felt heavy, sluggish.

Light strands of spiky blonde hair played across his features, yet they were damp, and he could feel the small, salty droplets of water clinging to him as he stirred. His eyebrows drew together just slightly in a frown, and after a moment longer, two intense, piercing blue eyes flickered open to gaze upon his hazy surroundings. They had a faint yet curious glow to their hue, offsetting the crystalline blue with a hint of emerald green. Narrowing slightly, they struggled to focus, and he at last pushed himself upwards onto his elbows, spitting sea water from his mouth as he did so. His clothing stuck to his narrow frame, alerting his body to the dull ache that seemed to exist in each and every muscle. The thick sleeve of black material that usually rested upon his left arm was gone, washed away by the tide, a vast ocean of steel gray sea that stretched out past his line of vision. He gazed upon it for a moment or so, silent, and felt a chill in his arms and legs. The sky overhead was black, overcast, and an icy wind whipped through the world of desolation around him, adding a despairing undertone to his solitude.

A few feet away, licked still by the water's edge, a glint of silver caught his eye, and he rose, collapsing briefly with a low curse as pain shot up the sprain in his left leg. Nonetheless, he straightened, and limped silently to the weapon's side, where he lingered briefly before heaving it upwards, resting the steel tip upon the rock and leaning against it as he cast another look around.

_So much water... _

_How far from __Midgar__ have I come?_

He could not recall the events leading up to his present situation, not for the time being, however brief flashes of light and color, a powerful rushing of crushing water.

_What does it all mean…?_

His eyes shifted to the crude waters again, and yet he could see no trace of the poison substance within them...nonetheless, this did not deter his suspicions. His body had been drenched in mako. The scent was evident.

_...That would account for the memory loss_

The ex-SOLDIER's pale face twisted into a frown as he looked upwards from the desolate island of rock. He could hear nothing but the wind and sea around him, fluttering through his hair and sending a continual chill through his narrow body.

---

"...Hm?"

At last, the mako-tinted eyes shifted sideways, and he took a shaky step forward, squinting through the darkness to a neighboring outcrop of land. The black rocks jutted from many places around the one on which he had awoken, waves coiling around each of them and thickening the air with a light spray. Although wet, the bright red fur stood out in the bleak darkness, and without further hesitation he started towards it, plunging into the icy waters, after placing the sword in the holster upon his back, struggling slightly against the tide as he attempted to fight it with just three of his limbs.

He swallowed rancid saltwater more than once, as lightening clashed overhead, but at last, a gloved hand lashed out, catching the neighboring island of rock and pausing for a moment to regain his breath.

He found quickly, however, that he could not lift himself onto its surface, not yet...and so, resigned, he rested his pale arms upon it, allowing the near-frozen water to envelop his body. Reaching out, he rested his hand upon the head of the large beast, as he muttered a name. Red's markings were far from indistinguishable, and he struggled calmly to wake him. Perhaps the guardian would have some idea to exactly where the two of them had ended up...

---

Slowly the dark eyes of the creature fluttered open with a dimmed look. The lolling red lion like creature dragged himself to his lazy, waterlogged paws, his hues switching around with hesitation. Quickly he once again spotted the boy, his neck stretching as he grasped the fabric of the collar of his shirt dragging the injured human onto the surface, the boy himself seemed rather worn down, as he himself. With the jingles of his bangles as the massive dog moved around Cloud, the claws attached to his beastly paws quarrying as they slipped around the wet rock. Gradually the creature flicked his whip like tail; the gentle flame alit at the tip yielding as the flickers of rain landed along his pelt.

"Cloud, your leg." Nanaki murmured, noting his gaze to the blonde's face with a calmed look, without a response he let out a soft sigh before peeling away from his position, turning to the edge of the rock staring out into the roaring ocean.

This was not Gaia…

"…Where are we?" Cloud questioned in a dull tone, looking after the bright red creature. The waves coiling around his black boots as he shifted back along the slick rock with a emotion lacking look as he tensed his arms, he saw the creature's gaze shift back towards his own causing his soft blue hues to lower as he turned his head to the side. No response? So the guardian had no idea?

It was rather simple to discern that the two were no longer in Midgar, the stormy skies, ragging ocean., the ruined dark rocks, strange marking enlacing the surface of the water laden stones. This settlement had been claimed by chaos, it was evident, and though which city had this been exactly? A result of Shina's properties? This world of desolation was beyond redemption.

_What happened here…?_

No movement, all life in this place had been claimed, however he could not let him mind discern this only, he had a mission to get back to Midgar, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, they were all in trouble, weren't they? A brief flash crossed his mind as he pictured their pale bodies placed on the ocean floor, sinking further and further, he was no good to help anyone. To stop this… Cloud quickly blinked scanning the ragging ocean with a frantic look, the being took a stumbling step, his injured leg giving way to him colliding with the puddle filled ground with a small splash, his hands formed fists, as he noticed Nanaki hovering above him with a apprehensive stare. Slowly he pulled himself up, noiselessly his gaze shifted to Red XIII briefly letting him know wordlessly that he was fine. Mako tinted eyes dragged across the horizon with a tainted look as he caught movement in the distance, something inside him screaming they were not truly alone here. For better or for worse.


	2. ACT II

A soft breeze blew across her face, making her stir before slowly a bright green eye fluttered open, the vibrant color seemed to dim as if not wanting to look at the barren land for a moment longer, it re closed. However when the spray of the ocean hit the woman's pale face the green orb flicked open joined by a soft deep blue eye locking on the dark overhead sky, remaining unblinking. Gazing at the sky for several unchanging moments before they slowly shut. Soon after, the pair of eyes opened again, they blinked once, then twice, before remaining in a state of half awareness, listening in defeat at the sound of the stormy waters. The dreaded wind never seemed to want to lessen it's harsh breath, toying with locks of her short brown hair, wetted by the ocean's damp surroundings, the movement seemed rather held back, resistive to move. She wondered how long she had been here, the other two must be worried sick of her disappearance by now, suddenly without warning leaving the ruined rocky main land and venturing out here to find life. Bleak... Very bleak. The ex-Summoner gradually sat up, the wet cold stone she had been laying on did her rare good, she was cold and wet, and had come rather far in her search, but as she had feared, the whole area had been destroyed... Turned into this ocean, this storm, not even a marine animal remained, no trees, no plants, no buildings. Nothing... This event was just how she remembered it two years before, slowly Yuna looked around the stormy ocean as if in a last attempt. No, this seemed worse than before. Much worse. So, the was the reaction of Sin's return? Pale fists clenched tightly as the gaze of blue and green stared out into the never ending waters, was this what all of Spira would look like after Sin got through with destroying? They had gone through this before. She could not do this again. Not with that foreign disease forcing the inhibitors of Spira to fight for their lives. Half of the Guardians that helped her defeat Sin before were unable to be located, and one... One was gone, just a mere memory. Yuna placed her pale palms on the slick rough dark rock, her eyes tightly closing, Tidus was gone, no. It couldn't be described as such. He never existed in this time, he wasn't there, just a dream to her and the others. But without him, three would not be able to beat this returned Sin, who had grown stronger, the toxin stronger, the devastating effect of this new power. How was she to beat it? She couldn't even perform a sending on this lost settlement; she couldn't even call herself a Summoner anymore. It almost seemed she gave that up when she embarked on this new mission, this new dream. The Kimono was replaced, the stave replaced with a pair of pistols, how could she call herself a Summoner anymore? All these lives were to be lost, and she alone couldn't do anything... Suddenly she blinked, what was she thinking? She was still a Summoner, and she, Rikku, and Paine could destroy Sin. Perhaps they could, somehow find Lulu and Waka, Auron too. Her remaining Guardians she could find. She had too. For the sake of Spira and the other worlds drug into Sin's plan. With that Yuna pushed off the ground and stood up, the long strand of wrapped hair flowed quickly to the rock with her sudden movement, the half layered skirt flailed helplessly in the wind as she turned around trying to locate the path she took to get here, she had to get back to the others, staying here sulking would not help Spira at all. Her gaze flickered down to her belt to make sure she had not lost the two guns strapped in the brown leather. Her bare pale arms reached up flattening her white top before she steadily walked to the edge of the rocky cliff staring down at the chain of small island rocks just below, a small frown formed on her pale face and lips. Had she come this way? With a push of effort she jumped to the dark rocks below, really, this place was bleak. Landing softly Yuna moved forward the stormy waters edge, swooping down to the she ran her hand through the water before she withdrew her hand and held it up in front of her face with a frown, this was different from true sea water. What was it? That stench, her nose curled slightly as she limberly stood up and hopped to the next rock.

---

"You still have not changed Cloud…"

The pale blonde blinked before rounding on Nanaki looking down at his companion for a moment before turning away towards the roaring ocean, his Mako covered stare hardening as the wind tousled his hair staring with a faint look as the protruding waves coiled every rock's surface.

_How did we end up here…?_

Drawn suddenly from thought his gaze flickered to the right as he heard surrounding movement, his uncertain look shifted to Red before switching to the position where he had caught the shift of solitude, however he saw no more figures, perhaps it just had been his imagination. Though, on the other hand… That sound. Cloud's hues narrowed softly hesitantly shifting backwards a few paces, stealing a glance from Nanaki. Was there something approaching or was his senses disdained in their current situation. He noticed the crimson beast's stature, it seemed somewhat… Diminished. A tad bit more defensive.

"Cloud… I believe we are no longer in solitude." Nanaki said quietly, his head lifting slightly as his gaze flickered towards the dark rock that obtruded towards the dark stormy sky.

"Behind that rock?" He said in the same quiet restrained tone as his gaze shifted towards the rock his comrade stared at, his look turned into a frown that graced his pale face as he weakly drew his sword letting the steal clank against the wet stone waiting for the creature, or creatures to make an appearance.

_This is no good neither of us __are__ in any condition to fight._

---

Yuna hopped from rock to rock, before she suddenly came to a stop, freezing as she faintly heard a voice, the Summoner frowned, rather startled, that wasn't Rikku nor Paine. And everyone here from the land was destroyed with the city, Sin rarely left survivors. Coming to a rather large out cropping she quickly moved to the tall rock that created like a wall between these creatures and herself. Hesitant about what to do the girl slowly reached down for one of her guns, not wanting to be caught off guard, her fingers twitched, what if these beings were indeed survivors, then they had must need help. However, with the conditions of the land, it was hard to believe lives were spared, what if these were Sin's minions? Though what if they were humans? Slowly Yuna began to pear around the rock before catching movement from some sort of red creature. That was all the saw before she quickly jerked behind the rock, that... Had not been a human.

Yuna frowned, as she heard the other, quieter voice. So there was two of them. Now what was she suppose to do? If these were indeed Sin's minions, she couldn't just run away. Her gaze flickered around the area, as she pressed herself closer to the dark jagged rocks, trying to catch view of the red creature again, and the other being there, but they knew she was there, and had not attacked. A frown came to the Summoner's face as she silently reached down along the white wet cloth of her shirt, reaching the cold leather from the belt, she took a deep breath and pulled the two guns.

_Rikku__... Paine. Where are you?_

She thought as her eyes closed resting her head against the wet stone, before she blinked, she saw where the red creature was looking, so perhaps if she went to the other side she would have the upper hand advantage.

Was this really wise? Silently as she could, she crept towards the other side of the outcropped rocks; she stopped at the edge and peered out, the first thing she saw were black clothes and a rather large sword, and that red creature now staring in her direction. Suddenly she jumped back, how did that thing see her over there? She looked up rather silently, the other was able to whiled a sword, so what was it?


	3. ACT III

A frown crossed the pale blonde's face as he stood, waiting, watching. The storm remained and tousled the insipid spikes of his hair despite the thundering rain as it cascaded down relentlessly, the man was at loss.

Whoever this was, whatever this was, it was not attacking and the man could not understand why, was it waiting for them to make the first move? Cloud could not discern, his glowing gaze shifted hesitantly to Nanaki, but the powerful creature stood ridged his already raised hackles flowing around in the icy whips of wind, his steady glare not willingly ready to be broken by the blond man's confusion. Despite this, it was wise to wait and not rush into a battle, especially in this condition. Mako tinted eyes sent a glare down towards his right leg as the bullet of pain shot through causing him to grit his teeth; his leg acting up, and at a time like this. Cloud hissed a curse under his breath, the steel of his sword dragging softly against the ridged rock making a horrid screeching sound as it moved.

---

The suspense was killing her; Yuna nervously fidgeted with her two pistols as she contemplated in her head what was going on, why these two, fiends, had not attacked yet, were they unsure of her presence? No, that option was foolish, the red beast had looked her in the eye, and the other must have been warned. Pressing her pale form closer to the drenched dark rock behind her slowly she once again attempted to peer from behind the out crop, it was dark enough, perhaps the ex-Summoner would not be seen, her short damp locks of brown hair clung gently to her face as her head broke past the barrier of safety, her mismatched eyes of sapphire and emerald widened in shock as the cold hues of the red creature met hers, letting out a breath taking snarl.

"Red, what is it?"

Yuna heard the other mumble in a disdained tone to the red fiend, the one wielding a sword could speak, it was human? Another frown crossed her pale face as she sucked in a breath, suddenly she let it out.

---

Cloud's hair fluttered slightly in the icy breeze, and he shifted his grip upon the sword's hilt. The enemy's endurance threatened to outmatch his own...neither had advanced, nor offered to make the next move...they were at a standstill. The standoff threatened to last the better part of an hour, maybe beyond...he had long since lost track of time.

_...It's too hazy to see land, in any direction. How much longer...?_

WHOOOOSH.

Then with catlike reflexes, the blonde had vanished from his position, his blade flying upwards as he fell into a fighting stance at Nanaki's side... Salty sea foam rained down upon them, drenching the two instantly, yet there was no time to acknowledge the slight burn in their eyes... as the creature had surfaced.Once Cloud found himself oriented from the shock, he silently took in the creature's disposition. It was massive in all directions, its white, eyes bulging grotesquely from the sides of its head like spikes from a club...slick green scales glistened in the misty air. Poisonous fins flexed, laying upon the rock that held Cloud and Nanaki above the water. Cloud could sense the air crackling as the beast charged for a magical attack.

He braced himself, expression twisted as he stood to fight by Red's side, yet within himself, he was doubtful. Even now a blur of strange colors passed him, the creature from the waiting game had emerged, no doubt in league with this new squid-like beast. His doubts grew further, they were both fatigued, disorientated. The rock beneath his black boots was wet and slippery, and little room to maneuver around without giving way to the icy depths of the ocean below. The more he looked at it, the more he realized they were cornered, trapped upon the edge of the black rock, the creature flipping and flopping as it inched closer, fish-like, its gills flapping in the air.

He had long lost sight of the being that had had been keeping them in suspense, and he could feel it, the thunder spell it was charging had reached its climax, and Cloud knew it would strike at any second, probably rendering the both of them unconscious as it conducted through the water soaked air. They had no means but physical weapons to defend themselves, and the spell was about to be cast. That was until he heard the sound of bullets being shot; his orbs searched for the source of the sound, at any moment expecting the bullets to piece through his body and Nanaki's. Though something seemed wrong, he saw the monstrous creature squirming and throbbing as a figure tossed itself over the massive bead of a head, sparks flying from the pistols as rounds were shot.

Long passed confused, Cloud shielded his face momentarily as a horrid screeh sounded from the beast covering him in slim and mucus, accompanied by sea water as the creature expressed it's pain. Expression twisting, Cloud darted forward suddenly, avoiding the monster's poisonous fins and abruptly plunging his buster sword into its side while the beast was busy lashing out towards the annoyance above. Blood and fluid gushed outwards over his arms, further drenching him, and the creature let out an ear-splitting cry, writhing. Cloud extracted the blade, then brought it down for a second attack...the fiend's whisker-like tentacles lashed out, however, and he felt an electrical current race through his chest as the antennae made contact...another one wrapped itself around his arm, jerking him suddenly forwards. He stumbled slightly, and felt his sword slip from his grip, clattering noisily onto the rock.

The blonde heard a yell, a feminine tone, it seemed to be, his glowing gaze tried to lazily shift over towards the sound, his vision greatly fatigued from the attack of the beast. He gritted his teeth, his eyes closing, struggling to keep his balance, but the tentacle around his arm was still sending electric currents through his frail body, he heard the sound of feet quickly hitting the drenched rock, another shot firing, causing the tentacle wrapped around his arm squeezing helplessly as it twisted in pain before sliding off and at last he felt himself slip. In a matter of seconds, the ocean had risen up to meet him, and he plunged below its surface.


	4. ACT IV

Thanks for the reviews to those who have been giving them; I will try writing these chapters, acts, or whatever you want to call them, faster. And longer, I noticed they were pretty short. I hate leaving you in suspense, so read on xD….

* * *

Yuna paused as she reached the edge of the slab of dark ridged rock; her hues desperately searched the water's depths for the fallen companion of the bright red lion like creature, her sight the fresh ripples where the blonde had fallen through. A bright lick of flame crossed her vision as Nanaki flashed passed the Gunner latching himself onto the scaly beast, either it was not in league with the human or it had not noticed that he had descended into the ocean's depths.

A shout of hurt escaped the brunette as the long tendril lashed against her arm sending surging current running through her veins, her orbs squinting as she grimaced. Yuna lashed around to face the beast, the tattered skirt flayed and thrashed through the damp air, her strong arms felt weak and heavy as she lifted her pale appendages shakily holding the pair of pistols at a steady point; she was nervous but on the surface appeared calm and ready looks of determination flashed across her soft face as she gave a deadly look to the beast. Time was running out, she could sense it; the air was crackling as the beast prepared for another devastating blow. Yuna's eyes widened with a horrified look as the creature slowly, like spidery arms, began to lift its tendrils above, what seemed to be its head; the air twisted and crackled as the electric current darted and flashed around in the space between the lanky sloppy limbs.

_No…__ It's over, there is…_

_…__No time._

There went gravity.

The ex-Summoner snapped back to reality, as she felt herself flow to her knees, her palms digging into the solid rock as she tried to push herself from the humid ground, her hues flashed over to the red fiend noticing he seemed pinned down onto the ground, as it there was an invisible force crushing down on his body.

There was a horrible screech she knew that the clock ran out… Her eyes shut, tightly, trying to hold a bright flash from reaching her. She wondered how painful it would be. The facts didn't seem to matter at the moment. The blow that she had foreseen never came; she waited a minuet at least, and slowly, wistfully her dull green eye fluttered open to watch the scene in front of her. The horrible screech, it had to been caused by the beast releasing the attack, the source was a glitter of silver protruding from the edge of the rock, piercing through the soft underbelly of the scale encased creature. Yuna glanced to the creature's eyes as they began to glaze over in a glossy black.

With another hiss of fury from the green beast, the blade flew through the creature, slicing it half, the pieces beginning to flop over, from the core small spheres of glittering light darted from the creature as it began to dissipate, more and more frantic pyherflies replaced the monstrosity. Yuna slumped over in relief before she pushed off the ground; the woman lifted her chin to the stormy sky watching approvingly as the glowing orbs danced away into the abyss of the sky. Upon hearing a clunk of metal hitting the slick rock, the brunette's head snapped down her light weighted hair flopping softly against her face.

---

Cloud gave a harsh grunt of effort as he pushed himself onto the rock, the ridged sea water raining from his black clothes joining the ocean once again. He slumped against his buster sword once he was on the semi dried land, his mako tinted gaze shifted to Nanaki and he gave a tired nod. The red lion like creature padded to his companion, his heavy paws thudding against the rock as he made his way over to the blonde. Movement was caught in his crystal blue eyes and the man quickly straightened grabbing the hilt of his sword as he saw the brunette reaching for her pistols, she had one fastened in her grip, but she soon found the blonde's sword resting in the cold air next to her neck.

Quickly Yuna shot up from the ground pointing the pistol at his as he threatened her with the sword, this had not been her intention, she was picking up the handguns to get them away from the water, but if these were his intentions she would have to act beyond her.

A frown formed upon Cloud's face as he saw the pistol pointed at him, he kept his silver sword at her neck. He also heard low growls escaping from Nanaki as he looked ready to lung at the odd brunette at a moment's notice. Though, even with his skill, speed could not beat bullets and steadily Cloud's expression twitched and he sighed giving a curt nod to Nanaki as he hesitantly lowered his sword until it gave a sturdy clunk as it thumped upon the wet rock he lowered his threat, but the fierce and fearless stare remained and remotely he opened his mouth.

"Who are you?"

She had stole the words from his mouth, a frown soon planted on his face, she had lowered that gun she held but the memory still remained, the brunette seemed to be a patient woman, but despite that he refused to answer for the time, and Nanaki had as well.

"Where am I?" Cloud countered his tone rang sharp as his head turned slightly as he kept his eyes pierced and locked on the woman, the heavy sword shifted in his hand as he took a step back on the surface of the dark rock. The blonde noticed her expression twist in slight disgust as he stepped past her question and proposed his own.

At first Cloud did not expect her to answer his query, however as she crossed her arms as if to fight back the cold he saw the woman heave a sigh.

---

Rude, was the word to describe this stranger. Did he take her as an idiot? Where was he? Anyone on the face of Spira would know the answer to that. Her mismatched hues flickered over his, he was clad in black. The style seemed to be strange, not to mention the coloring of the cloth, black was such a rare color anymore. Slowly she glanced at the red beast beside him, that creature did not draw familiarity with her, Yuna frowned softly before lifting her head to look back at the stranger.

"You are in what is left of Djose." Yuna responded, her gaze flickering as her stare wavered, "Are you two okay? How did you get here? Why are you here?" She quickly asked soon after. Her gaze flickered as she glanced towards the dark sky; it had begun to send sharp rain pellets thundering down, each one feeling like an icy blade hitting down on her bare skin.

---

_Djose__…_

_…What was left of __Djose__…_

The words seemed to haunt him in his mind rather grimly. Was this some sort of ancient ruins that the Wutai people kept secret? Cloud exchanged a fleeting glance with Nanaki, his glowing studying Yuna with their unusual intensity as she answered his question, but posed more. He had made much progress over the years though, he still remained extremely distrustful towards others; and this woman's apparent concern did little to faze him from his original state. In response to her questions he gave a short nod, it would have been foolish to rebut them when she had given the perfect excuse.

"Yes we did," He murmured shortly, his voice drowned away by the crashing waves around them, "…We're, travelers."

It seemed close enough to the truth, he gave a glance to Nanaki as if asking for acceptance to his answer he gave, his vivid blue eyes narrowed slightly as he called out once again to the strange woman.

"…Who are you?"

---

The woman listened to him, with what little words he had said, a frown crossed her face, this could not be the whole truth. Travelers? Here? Who in their right mind would dream about coming to a place that Sin had attacked and destroyed. However the Summoner let it slide as she slowly turned against the wind, her odd gaze striking across the ocean a frown briefly got caught upon her pale face as the wind whistled and bellowed in her ears, pushing the short locks of auburn hair to flail in the storm as the long strand tied up in a red coil flowed around mercilessly.

Yuna had long decided not to press the subject, until, at least she knew these two better, she was still prone to be optimistic about what could have happened to the two, 'travelers'. Gradually she turned fixing her green and blue gaze on the blonde's crystal like hues once again. The strange clothes, his odd mannerism, he could have not been from Spira.

"My name Yuna." She responded, "Are you going to tell me your names?" She asked with a slight smile, her hues moved to the soft red lion creature besides the man as it seemed to mutter something. Yuna cocked her head and blinked, what manner of fiend was this?

"Either this girl is horrible with introductions or she doesn't have a last name."

Cloud turned his head and glanced to Nanaki giving a small nod in agreement; silently he turned his stare back to, Yuna, a scowl forming on his face, "Cloud Strife." He said idly tilting his head to Nanaki he spoke again, "Red XIII." Cloud spoke; the man did not rest on that note, "Where is the mainland?" He questioned.

Yuna turned away from the two and pointed up a ruined rocky path. "That way." She said softly, as another wave rushed against the rocky outcrop she stepped back, "We better get going, the storm is getting worse." She spoke smoothly against the harsh wind as she turned and carefully swooped down and grasped her other pistol before putting them away, she turned once more and began to walk towards the next islands of rock.

---

Nanaki looked towards Cloud with a fleeting look as the woman began to walk away; his lit tail flickered softly as he tried to read the boy's expression, though it was rather hard. The scent in the air was rancid; his dark eyes were burning from the sea water that slashed against him every wave that crashed onto the rock they stood upon, his gaze flickered over the water's surface as he sniffed once more. Quickly his hues shifted towards the girl.

"Can she be trusted?" The red lion like creature asked as Cloud began to carefully stride forward, mindlessly sheathing his sword.

"…Do we have any other choice?"


	5. ACT V

My deepest apologies for not updating for awhile my lovely readers, I kind of lost hope there for awhile. X,x; But thanks to a message I got (You know who you are) I suddenly got my inspiration back to make this chapter. Even though it took quite awhile.

Thank you for hanging in there with me, this chapter is certainty longer than the ones before, but don't worry, I am practically finished with the next chapter I just need to go over it and make a few edits then it shall be good to go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The former summoner was quick to move on, even against the storm it wouldn't stop her from slowing down, and however the young woman did glance back every few moments as if to check the 'companions' were still close behind her. Yuna had heard the mild conversation stirring between them, had they really no idea who she was?

She would have thought when she had stated her name they would have recognized it as the High Summoner.

However the ignorance was there. That much was clear; her mismatched gaze shifted towards the slate of slick rock, rough waves clashing painting the air with a thick foam the spray hit her face as she slowly reached the edge of the rock.

This… This was not good. Yuna's gaze shifted up towards the next island where the rocky outcropping shifted into a jagged series of cliffs. A blur of red caught her attention as Nanaki lunged past her, the flame of his tail licking across her cheek causing her to wince in pain. The lion like creature delicately landing on the drenched stone much like a wolf pouncing onto it's prey. The beast lifted its broad head and turned narrowing his gaze on the humans. The summoner paused for a moment before she let her brightly hued gaze flicker to her side as the man stepped up beside her, his strange colored eyes staring blandly at the next island.

Of course, his wounded leg.

Yuna quickly took a step forward her ragged skirt dancing in the rough wind the woman hesitated for a moment before she held out her hand to the blonde.

--

His mako infested eyes lowered to the pale, almost translucent hand waiting idly in the air that seemed to stand still in time for just a moment.

A emotionless scowl came to his face before he roughly shoved past the outstretched hand reaching the edge of the slick stone his cold stare measuring the jump, pressing his weight on his good leg resting before he jumped over the waves. Dark rock met his shoes causing Cloud to painfully stumble forward, his arm reaching forward to catch his balance the man's palm against the beginning of the cliffs. His gaze suddenly dimmed to a swirling teal.

"Cloud?"

The reinsuring tone came from beside him, the man shifted his gaze down to the lion creature. A sigh escaped his throat and he rocked his head towards the jagged precipice. "Go on. Red." He murmured; these cliffs would be no challenge for Red XIII, he was built for this type of terrain. Nanaki's tail flickered out behind him as he sent his dark gaze out towards the brunette woman as she struggled to gain grip on the rock. The beast seemed to sigh as he stared up the cliff before leaping to the first outcrop.

"I will wait for you at the top then."

With that the man watched as the blur of red and flame as it began to scale of the toothed cliffs. Withdrawing his hand from the cold stone, the storm flowing around him like icy whips striking him with each moment passed. Cloud lifted his head as he heard the hollow footsteps approaching the cliffs, the man's head turned as he saw Yuna. She spoke nothing.

Perhaps he had been too harsh.

Lightly Cloud huffed at himself before quickly gripping the slick stone his gaze traveling along the stone once again as he pulled himself onto the slab of stone. The rain only seemed to thicken as he slowly climbed the cliff, however every step he ascended, the more he slipped. It was not until he heard a filtered splash below that the blonde paused for a heartbeat allowing his green tinted gaze to lash down where the brunette should have been scaling the stone. Quickly the man lifted his head scanning the rock above him for sign of the slender woman. Sneering slightly he tucked his head to his chest against the rock as if to shelter his face from the storm as he took a deep breath.

"Nanaki!" Cloud shouted pausing a moment before he heard the demanding words from the beast, clearly rising the thought to his mind that the woman was not with him either. Lowering his gaze to the fresh ripples spreading across the unsettled water, white sea water churning below. Only when the flash of pale skin brushed across the surface that he understood fully and he lowered himself to the flattest rock he could reach before letting his tense arms relax a moment. However that did not last long as he quickly reached back ripping the large pieced together sword and let it clatter against the wet stone.

"Cloud! No, leave it be. You will only get yourself killed too!" Nanaki roared down, the blonde did not make acknowledgment to the beast as he dived into the cold rough waters below.

--

So…

Cold…

Her dimming stare reached the surface of the storming waters, her arm out reached towards the surface as if trying to grip an invisible rope that would preserve her life and pull her to the surface, however… Ice gripped the young summoner's veins dragging her down into the dark abyss.

There was no miracle, no savior to come and rescue her life. Sin won. Sin would destroy the rest of Spira and there was nothing she could do to stop the pain. The death. Yuna's body went numb, it no longer felt as if she were being dragged down into the dark locker of hell; but rather a still quiet calm. Was this what death was like? Tears seeped from her mismatched eyes. Rikku, Paine... Tidus… She had let them all down.

_I'm so sorry _She longed to whisper, however no words escaped her throat. They stayed locked into her mind. Feeling came back to her as something strong wrapped around her middle, she saw a blur of blonde, the flash of a soft blue. Yuna tried to smile.

Tidus.

He found her at last.

No… This was wrong, she was being dragged towards the surface, slowly the woman was forced to her weak senses and the slur of black came into her view and she burrowed her head into the water clogged cloth. This, was not Tidus. This was that stranger. Yuna's head broke the water's rough surface; it was hazy however she faintly heard the roar of the waves, faintly felt them clash around her skin. No air entered her lungs, as none escaped. Distant but harshly she felt her back slam against the shell of the wet stone, something pushing against her chest repeatedly and suddenly she sputtered, the water filled in the woman's lungs left, air finally forcing its own way into her body. Sense filled her again, her mismatched eyes widened darting around the face above her before it backed away allowing her to sit up and let out a few wheezing coughs. "Y-you…" She managed to wheeze out however the man in black clad was already by the cliffs again readjusting his strange sword on his back before attempting to gain footing on the overhang and climb.

--

"That was too reckless, Cloud." Nanaki droned looking down towards the blonde, his maroon paws gripping to the slick rock quickly he leaped to the cliff edge Cloud was on, landing silently he pressed his head against the young man's side to help he managed up to the next step. Cloud was too busy to take into heart what the creature had said, his gloved hands gripped the slippery rock as he grimaced ignoring the pain in his leg however he found it much easier to reach the next point as Red came down to his level to help. Boots slipping along the jagged edge as the man faltered against his weight. A sneer appeared on his face reaching out to lean lazily against the ragged rock taking a moment to regain his uneven breath he tilted his head to the sky staring at the gray sky ignoring all but the roar of the spiraling sea below, even at this height the waves clashed and tore at his clothes.

The tide was rising.

His green tinted eyes shifted downwards towards where he had left Yuna, the woman had slowly begun to climb the cliff again, struggling more than he had. After all, it only made sense the woman had fallen and fell into the water no doubt getting hit with the slab of dark stone as well as almost drowning in the process. A calm sigh escaped Cloud's throat. He would have to wait for her and make sure she got up safely. The sea was already nipping at her shins. The blonde stood waiting, watching as the brunette struggled up the rock's face, Nanaki waiting patiently as his side wordlessly. Once the young former summoner came into close distance he stooped the slightest bit and reached down with a leather glove.

"Come on." He muttered rocking his head towards the cliffs, he noted the strange look that formed on the woman's face, it appeared to be a mixture of confusion and depression as she reached out rather hesitantly before taking a firm hold of his hand using her other pale hand to grip his arm as he pulled her up to the edge. The woman must have still been weak and ill from the fall, the icy temperature of the water was enough to turn your blood to frost and he certainly did hear the clattering of her teeth and her hand was cold even through his glove. Red must have found this all too amusing to see; Cloud had been through the same waters, twice. The reason he was not freezing was his clothes, even if the relentless rain did not allow the cloth to dry he wore ten times more than the small woman did. The blonde let go of the summoner and turned to the next series of jagged rock that Nanaki took no time to scale; Cloud quickly took hold of the slick stone and pulled himself to the next ledge. Rising to his feet he scanned the churning waters below, it continued to rise, rapidly. Without much question he reached down and gripped Yuna's arm and pulled her up as the water clashed hungrily where she had been standing.

--

She had no idea how long it took for the rest of the cliff had been past. The water consistently threatening to rip them away into the dark sea; rumbling from the clouds above let her know the storm was beginning to reside. A faint glow from the sky made her aware the moon was surfacing.

One last harsh pull from Cloud forced her to level ground where she collapsed onto the cold damp stone. Taking in a deep breath the summoner lifted her head gradually taking in the state of the once proud city of Djose; memories tugged at her mind, the lovely city, the smiles and laughs of children running through the town that seemed to always have a rustic taste to it. Lulu was arguing with Wakka, Tidus struggling with the children while Auron was being harassed by her cousin Rikku and Kihimari standing by watching over her. Djose had always been a smoothing warm, the temple where the other summoners helped her become stronger.

Where she obtained the only horse-like Aeon.

A small smile broke her cold state, slowly she stood up despite her weakness stepping through her memories, forgetting about the two strangers that been found in this disaster that struck the home of the thunder Aeon. He was mighty just like Djose people, strong sturdy resilient to Sin's attacks. Well protected; the giggles of children wore through the street, she had been so happy here with her Guardians. Slowly she stepped through the dull streets, rocks brushing against her feet, buildings stood tall, brave, Tidus had always been in wonder of this town.

"Where are you going?"

The voice had that familiar ring out to her, Tidus. A warm smile gripped her face as she turned seeing the faint memory of blonde, that innocent look carved in his face. Crossing her arms behind her back she smiled swiftly stepping towards him. However the red creature moved through into her scene causing the boy to leave way to the stranger. Again the familiarly only brought her to think of _him _a sudden pain quickly swept through her as the once gold laden Dojse vanished into what it really was, bland stone. The voice she had heard was the stranger, not Tidus. Only painful memories.

"Cloud…" She muttered before lifting her head. "There is a temple, it will have been left standing. Not even Sin can destroy that." Yuna said swiftly turning continuing to head down the barren path she had been moving down in her thoughts. Not a word left Cloud or his strange companion, he wordlessly followed as if dumbfounded by the way she had been performing. The young woman moved fluidly her gaze never leaving her destination, it would not be much longer, she could already see the peeks of the temple, the statue of the thunder house lining the entrance; just that entered the beast's sight.

"A god?"

She heard the creature muttered, and no reply came from the man as she suspected he was not in the mood to talk. However not even she answered Nanaki's question she would not have a need to. Her mismatched eyes closed for a heartbeat as the shattered temple came into view. Not even this safe house was able to escape the attack brought on the civilization. Her hollow steps echoed dimly as she hurried, her pace moving to a sprint, suddenly the summoner stopped raising a pale hand to the broken cobble. Lifting her gaze to the dark skies, the top of the temple it remained standing tall, however destroyed in several sections. Yuna stepped away making fluid movements to the statue of the Aeon, pewter the monument had been made with was the only structure untouched by the deviation. The brunette lifted her arm and ran her fingers over the stone; steps of the two travelers behind her caused her to blink and turn to them moving her hand from the horse's surface.

"Come on." Yuna murmured and took a breath backing away from the statue. Lifting her head she led the two into the temple.

The inside of the temple remained untouched, as it had been only three years ago, a slight smile remained the same, the sound that encased all temples in Spira was gone as were the priests that kept it. The former summoner gripped the side of her tattered skirt, former colors of blue and white once bright and forever imprinted in the cloth were faded.

This was not how this was believed to be.

Sorrow was the only emotion brought to her as she stared upon the clean temple, as silent as it were the only sign of defeat was what she needed, the strong statue of the Aeon of Djose had posed with a lifted head almost a silent plead of help with the state of the settlement.

"The statue, what is it?" The voice came beside her, the woman blinked lifting her head slightly to peer at the blonde who had spoken to her, Nanaki flanked them the beast's heavy paws thudding against the stone. Yuna lifted her head listening to the tattering of rain against the ceiling.

"He is the Aeon of this temple." Yuna replied calmly before letting out a sigh and turning away from the man before he had a chance to question her words. Walking towards a tapestry hanging on the dark wall, gripping the edges of the silvery cloth she tore it away from the wall stepping back as the embroidery slowly fluttered to her. Another sharp jerk the young woman sent the cloth fluttering to Cloud who wordlessly reached out and caught it. "It would be best to stay here tonight. Could you set up camp?" The Summoner questioned before glancing to the red beast the wandered around aimlessly. Smiling slightly she called out to him, wistfully Nanaki stopped and looked at her, "Can I borrow you for a moment?" She questioned before motioning the creature to follow her which he did with a unsure glance to Cloud. Yuna stopped and pointed towards the candles her bright hued eyes shifted down to Red XIII.

--

Red lifted his head in a retorting manner. He was a lighter now? Without a word he turned lashing his tail over the wicks of the large candles. The flame on his tail lighting the candles, bring light to the large temple. Nanaki stared out in wonder; this was not what he expected. The doming walls seemed to create a bubble, however what caught his attention was the door beyond the statue of the, Aeon. What was behind that? His dark eyes scanned around once more before he sent his puzzled look to Cloud. He was finishing spreading the large rug over the ground; a hand stroked over his ear and he ripped his attention back to the girl as she left his side. Nanaki lifted his paw then set it back to the ground padding silently towards Cloud.

"We are to stay here?" Nanaki questioned calmly, the man paused from his work and lifted his head oceanic eyes shifting to the creature.

"Do we have any other choice?" Cloud replied, using the same words once again. This was the best he could do. That woman was the only one who knew these ruins, if it were not for the situation he would have long thought she was crazy. Sin… Aeon? The looks she would pull to him after seeming to be in a trance-like state. He did not care for being here. However… _Did_ they have any other choice?


	6. ACT VI

Hello~

Sorry this chapter took so long, much longer than I expected. However, here it is!

I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and of course, Happy New Years!!

* * *

Night had long cascaded over the ruins of Djose, the dim flicker of candles as they began to fade away. The temple was silent no movement spread through the gaining darkness. Even the strangers were asleep, the red beast remained motionless occasionally a light rumble like purr would emit from his throat while the blonde slept peacefully, non moving, she would have thought he would have been dead if it were not for his behavior before. The man, Cloud, who had not addressed her by her name once, appeared to be even calmer in sleep. Yuna's unnatural gaze left the sleeping pair, her back against the cold stone, resting her head against her propped knees. This was another sleepless night, brunette hair flowed over her face, sheltering it from the outside world.

As High Summoner, she let Spira down. Let them die.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself, no answer would come, none ever did. Yuna's mismatched hues closed for a brief moment as she compensated what action to take. No sphere hunter could defeat Sin, no human could destroy the monster…

"You are going to do your job as High Summoner, Yuna."

The woman's head jerked up as she heard the voice, it was so familiar. But who? A faint form, a translucent figure came into her view. Yuna quickly jumped up looking at the lovely brunette. "Lenne?" She gasped, a bright flash enveloped her and she lifted her arm sheltering her eyes. When the blaze subsisted, Yuna lowered her arm before glancing at her sleeve covered arm, she blinked in surprise, looking at the pale color. This was…. What she wore three years ago. The kimono. Yuna took a small step her boots clumped down upon a flower. With a loud jingle the former Summoner lifted her head the endless field large blossoms of the Far Plane formed. In the midst the older woman walked towards the younger, her soft expression grew. Yuna looked away lowering her arms to her side, "I can't do this anymore." The woman said quietly. Lenne reached the younger girl and stopped, her smile fading as she reached out grasping Yuna's hand, placing a sphere into her hand, gently closing the Summoner's finger's around the sphere Lenne smiled again.

"What makes you think that? You defeated Sin before, you will do it again. I know you will." The brunette said calmly letting go of the girl's hand. Yuna frowned lightly pondering the woman's word; they could not be the truth, Sin had not been destroyed as they had thought. It had only come back. Anew. And now she had no Aeons to fight with her, they would not accept her again. "Do not worry about this."

"How can you say that Lenne? The Aeons will not think twice about helping me. And…Tidus is gone, I have no guardians. Sin would destroy me before I even gained my power." Yuna cried lifting her head to look at the Summoner before her, how was she able to be so sure?

"Your friends will not forget you. But you must not forget them." The woman stated before holding out her arm, a ivory pole appeared in her translucent grip, the gold crest adorning the head of the staff glittered in the light. Yuna's gaze swept across the pole before she hesitantly reached out and too, gripped it. Lenne smiled, "You do not need to be afraid, I am with you as well." She said before the light began to fade away into darkness as did the vast field of flowers. Lenne slowly let go of the staff, "You will find him again."

Another bright flash claimed her vision and she found herself alone. Yuna quickly looked around, the temple. She stood at the entrance to the Fayth. These people had been found to be evil, then why would Lenne leave her here? Yuna frowned as she looked at the door, her head turned as she glanced back at the sleeping two. A sigh escaped her throat and she touched her obi; this had to be done. Slowly she reached out and pushed open the large gray doors. They made no sound, which to her was best. With a faint smile she shuffled inside letting the doors close behind her, locking her away into the Fayth. Moving silently among the halls she reached the door to the chamber. The Summoner paused.

What if she was not accepted?

There was no time to turn back; something had to be done now. With a grunt she pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Please help us." Yuna whispered staring up at the large statue, the horse began to glow, it's eyes pulsing red before a lucent figure ripped apart from it. Yuna gasped softly stumbling back as the Aeon scrapped it's large hooves upon the stone, a rumble escaping it's throat, it peered down at Yuna as she froze standing straight her arms moved to her side, a soft clank sounded from her staff as it hit the cold ground. The horn adorning its mighty head was inches from her forehead and it was not long before the very staff she held clattered to the ground as she felt her life falter her breath catching, faint her mind became; the room only grew darker as she fell collapsing on the stone ground. The sleeves of her kimono sprawled out, her brunette hair fluttering onto her face.

---

Cloud's mako tinted eyes slowly opened, the man winced at first as the sun invaded his vision. He sat up to take in the view of the dark temple. It was clear the storm had passed, for now at least. The scent in the air told him the rain was to return.

Bit by bit he stood up pausing for a moment letting his head turn to peer out the open ended sanctuary, the stone's wet surface of the former town glittered in the sunlight. How long had he been sleeping? Cloud turned his head once more to look down where Nanaki was resting, the slightest smile came to his face as he saw his companion. Some watch dog he was. However something else concerned him; the woman was not in the temple. Perhaps she was outside, she had seemed attached to what this town had been.

Movement caught in his mind and he sharply turned facing the new stranger. A man. Cloud's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tan blonde. Something here was strange. The boy was almost transparent, as if he were a ghost, or not real. He looked strange, long shorts with one side that had some sort of netted cuff to it. His colorful shirt almost made him blind, and his blond hair like a mop. However he did not have a weapon of any sort, perhaps he was a survivor. "Who are you?" Cloud questioned blandly. The boy only turned towards the statue of the Aeon before facing the door beyond, he glanced back towards Cloud and with a conceding wave of his arm, motioning for him to follow the strange blonde faced the large door once more and reached out pushing the two doors open with a quiet creak before disappearing inside.

Cloud paused watching as he was flagged to follow, the blonde frowned and remained unmoving. Why was he suppose to go in? Emotionlessly the man glanced back towards Nanaki before he swiftly walked forward entering the room full of glowing spheres. His blue eyes were lit with the glowing orbs watching as the tan boy moved about placing the orbs in stone holders on the walls, Cloud watched silently slowly stepping through the dark halls as the blonde moved on. After a period of time Cloud lost track of, there was a loud clunk and a stone wall filled with ancient symbols he did not understand gradually parted making way to a room that held a door on the opposite side led to by a set of dark round steps set to surround it. The other man quickly stepped inside, looking to Cloud and the pale blonde moved inside, his Mako tinted gaze rested upon it. The boy took a step forward and pointed to the elaborate door. Cloud found himself staring upon the door and soon found himself alone once again.

Was he supposed to go inside?

Something in his gut told him to stay out, but that strange man brought him here for a reason. What was that reason? Cloud frowned as he heard a loud clunk causing his attention to shift to a large metle door, the opening was elaborate though as soon as the ex SOILDER heard another clunk his arm shot to his shoulder and rested on the hilt of abnormal sword, a frown appeared on his pale face as the door opened the brunette slowly stumbled out, Cloud stepped back in surprise as she looked up for a heartbeat and as if the weight of standing was too much she began to lurch forward down the tall stairs, Cloud quickly moved forward reaching out to catch the ivory staff, taking a step forward putting a sturdy hand on the falling girl's shoulder. The blonde looked down at Yuna his blue gaze searching over her. Her clothes had changed into something more delicate; it appeared strange, much more than the lack of clothes she held before. The long indigo folded skirt, and the white top. That strange yellow cloth wrapped around her center. He glanced to the staff in his grip. What was she? A grunt left the woman as she began to push away from him, straightening, he remained silent, watching her a strange presence washing over him.

"I am okay." Yuna spoke quietly, releasing herself from the man's grip.

The blonde lowered his arms looking over the stranger a frown had long claimed his face, this chamber, those new clothes, that staff… That man. This whole ordeal was much beyond him, strange to this land, world. And all this woman had to say was she was okay? Yes, that was a nice relief however that was not what he wanted to hear. "What's' going on?" Cloud questioned quietly letting his gaze shift around, "Was he with you?" The man questioned letting his strange blue gaze shift around the small chamber, the dim glow of candles that lit the small room, gold and silver symbols etched into the dull stone walls before shifting to land on the Summoner once more.

---

The Summoner lifted her head as the stranger spoke, "He?" She questioned in a weak tone. Yuna shifted in her stance, confusion was laden in her mind. Who else was on this forsaken ruin of Djose; a look crossed the blonde's face as if something she had said was wrong.

"He brought me here."

The Summoner paused listening to the blonde, someone had brought him here? Yuna twisted her head and sent a glanced around the chambers the soft glow of the candles lighting the golden tinted walls, sending small glances of figures glancing around, even the eyes of the Aeon statue danced wildly in the light giving him a presence of power. Another frown crossed Yuna's face as she peeled her gaze away from the strange horse. If indeed a survivor was on this island, who would bring him through to the area of the Fayth? The villagers knew that the temples were off limit, and the priests would not think twice to force people to stay away. Then who would be knowledgeable enough to get through the Chambers?

"What did he look like?" The Summoner questioned hesitantly lifting her staff and placing it vertically in her grip hearing it clunk slightly as it hit the cold barren stone. A slight frown crossed her pale face as the blonde shifted his stance, his black attire brushing against the marble as he lifted his head towards the ceiling of teal and silver as if he was trying to recall what this being had looked like.

"He had …" Cloud spoke blandly raising his gloved arms wavering them around her head in an awekard manner, "Blonde." He said the one word hesitantly, as if he was not quite sure of what he saw. Soon the man lowered his arms, the fabric brushing against his side. "His eyes were, blue. He was darker than me." Cloud concluded. Yuna's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the stranger. How, was this possible? Yes, it could have been Lenne's other, but why would Shuyin bother the living again? No, it had to have been, _him. _The Summoner turned her head changing her gaze to the ground; why, was he here? Did that mean that there was a chance he was back? Sin was back, and so was he. It was just like before. "You know him?" The man's voice sounded again breaking her concentration once again. Yuna quickly jerked her head upwards; her brown hair tousling at her sudden movement, pausing for a moment's rest as the wind howled through the empty chamber. A wind? How had it got through?

Smoothly she shook her head, "No. I don't." She lied quickly; why would she lie? Whenever it was to draw suspicions away from her or to deny the fact that Tidus was in fact here, she could not find herself to care much. The young woman took a clumsy step, a haze of desolation shifted through her mind and space. A bland flash of red crossed the façade before her, the sound of heavy paws hitting the ground beside her and the young blonde.

"Cloud…" The voice of the strange fiend rang out into the empty room. Yuna turned her head and glanced down at the red beast, as its dark gaze shifted upwards towards her, his stare boring inside her again, like he was trying to see past her, some form of seeing glass. The lightly built creature lifted its paw and set it back down, turning his head once again the bangles causing a calming ringing, "Its starting to rain. We shouldn't stay here much longer." Nanaki growled softly. Yuna shifted away looking towards the door of the temple it was evident the blonde's strange icy gaze was still on her, despite the red beast's words. She felt as if he was trying to pin the blame on her, waiting for her to make one movement that would prove his suspicions. Yuna did not even have a need to turn her face to look at the scowl he held. It felt like the look was burning her. The Summoner took a breath. "Nanaki is right. We should try to find a way from this island." She spoke quietly. She finally turned her head and looked towards the two companions giving a slight smile of reinsurance.

It seemed like the boy was about to interject again, the blonde had opened his mouth and had taken a breath, however Yuna quickly turned away from the two and quickly began to leave the chambers.

---

Cloud frowned. This was beginning to go beyond him; this woman was strange. Nanaki even began to pick this up, however he continued to follow her, Red close in tow. His mako tinted gaze shifted down towards his comrade, his silent steps filling the ancient halls of the temples. "What do you think?" The murmur left Cloud almost silently, his red companion's ear twitched and he glanced up to the blonde.

"I think we made a mistake somewhere, Cloud." Nanaki said quietly as he turned slowly padding after the young woman, the sooner they left this forsaken island the sooner they could find out what happened, why they were no longer where they belonged.


End file.
